


不度（一）

by Qiandeng



Category: moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: abo，特工组，双A设定年下攻，养成系，🔞禁（纯情白甜文星伊×普通变态金容仙）
Kudos: 43





	不度（一）

1

金容仙怎么都不会想到自己当年做任务捡来的不是一个看着人畜无害的小可爱萌妹，而是一只未分化的狼狗。

说来话长，金容仙出任务从来不会留尾巴，但是那次看见一滩血泊中一个全身脏兮兮但眼睛却干净得耀眼的女孩子就同情心泛滥。

她还小，不是她的目标。如果就这样走开，把她留在整栋都是死人的楼里不太好。

突然母性爆发的金容仙最后选择把文星伊带回组织，她虽然只有十八岁，但不得不承担照顾这个小孩子的责任。这也算是她成为特工以来最出格的事。

而现在文星伊已经过分化期了，自从六岁被捡回组织，她已经在这里待了将近十四年，这十四年从训练到实战经验已经积累了非常多的经验。

天知道金容仙当时多希望文星伊是个omega，这样这个小孩之后就不用身陷险境可以安安心心在后勤部工作，但就目前为止，文星伊一步都没有走出组织的设想，在十六岁时发着高烧的身体里喷涌而出的是霸道的alpha气息。

早就有技术部的人给刚来到组织的文星伊计算过，分化成alpha的几率为百分之九十，随着年龄的增长几率还在不断攀升，这个孩子体质天生特殊，甚至比金容仙一个罕见的A级的alpha要更强。

现在想想也不难知道，如果不是因为这样，组织当初肯定让金容仙马上把文星伊扔出去，然后文星伊就饿死街头了。

金容仙感觉到自己迟早要被屋子里关住的那个alpha给替代掉，到那个时候她于组织，就是无用的武器。金容仙扶额，她这是给自己捡了一个定时炸弹回来。

她一直在犹豫要不要做一回拆弹专家，但是这想法也不是一年两年了，每次都不忍心下手把文星伊除掉，她奇怪自己居然有那么多的感情对文星伊甚至可以把自己置于一个危险的地步。

相比之下组织聪明多了，很早安排让金容仙等文星伊分化之后带着她做任务。当然金容仙也可以不答应，因为一般做搭档的都是伴侣。只不过组织会立马安排两位omega到她们身边成为搭档。

金容仙这么多年不要搭档不就是为了挑选一个优质的omega，只是一直都没有挑到她满意的人选，结果文星伊一分化组织就搞事情，她真的有气也不知道往哪撒。

文星伊以前只是自己的小跟班，但自从文星伊分化后一直都和她做搭档，整整四年了。

可能是之前她太把文星伊当孩子的缘故，都包容她溺着她，结果一直以来都没有发现什么异常，而现在以她多年看人以来的经验讲，文星伊是喜欢她。

文星伊刚过易感期，因为攻击了金容仙才被关在禁闭室。

不能叫攻击，但是在此之前金容仙已经受了伤，文星伊又咬了金容仙的腺体导致被咬的发烧一周，才给关的禁闭。

相比于被关在禁闭室里的那个，金容仙还是想念着小时候的文星伊。小小软软一个人，跟着她出任务，看见她受伤都会急到流泪，会死死抓着她的手说“长大了我保护你”。

结果现在长大，第一次易感期比寻常的alpha晚那么多就算了，还……

金容仙刚刚从高层那里了解，文星伊要被电刑惩罚，虽然这样的强度对她不会有实实在在的伤，但痛是无法避免的。惩罚半小时后由电脑连接自动执行，组织特批让金容仙一个小时后进禁闭室。

让她等一个小时怎么可能？现在她就要把人带走。

“你居然会来见我。”文星伊被关了一个星期，应该受了不少审讯，组织一向不会容忍可疑背叛者的存在。

“我还会救你出去。”金容仙在组织的特工里拥有最高权限，她只需要用指纹就能解开文星伊身上的控制器。

“为什么？”文星伊很吃惊，在任务失败的情况下，金容仙又被自己咬了腺体导致信息素紊乱，要是身体强度弱一点命都没了，怎么会就这样原谅她还救她？

“不是你的错。”金容仙退烧后知道文星伊被组织强制押回，立马就找高层汇报了任务情况和文星伊攻击自己的真相。

她被任务目标注射了强效催情剂，清楚一点讲就是能暂时把alpha信息素味道变成omega的春药，然后杀了目标逃回临时住所，文星伊又恰好遇上第一次易感期而已。

任务勉强完成，只是暴露了身份，不好扫尾。

“就是我的错。”文星伊被解开了也不肯走，坚持自己应该受罚。

“alpha的本能就是这样。”

“我有脱敏训练过，可以完全抵御发情期的omega。”

金容仙挑了挑眉反问文星伊：“我跟那些骚浪贱货能一样吗？”

文星伊脸瞬间红了：“不是，我不是这个意思……我……”

金容仙也不多说，转身离开禁闭室只有一句话：“好，我马上就会去找组织反映换个搭档的。”

文星伊闻言立马追身出去，抓住金容仙：“不要换。”

“你不是感觉拖我后腿了还做错事，我换个搭档不应该是合情合理的吗？”金容仙把文星伊的手从手臂上掰下来。

“我会努力不拖你后腿，你不要换搭档，我都会做好的，给我一个机会，这样的情况不会出现第二次了。”文星伊紧张到语速变得极快，她就怕金容仙已经决定了要换搭档。

金容仙盯着文星伊紧张的脸看了一会，然后笑着继续走：“你这不是出来了嘛。”

文星伊愣在原地看金容仙的黑色高跟鞋在走廊转角消失。

她第一次的易感期，努力建立好的所有防线一秒就被金容仙甜腻腻的酒心巧克力香气撞破，虽然当时的金容仙不是平常的金容仙，但事后她居然还对此留恋。连她也不知道自己是怎么了，alpha能对alpha产生感情吗？

所有人都说过金容仙看着像个不谙世事，傻傻甜甜的美少女，但心思比谁都深，坐上特工首席总是有原因的，不能去随便招惹。

文星伊觉得她看不出来，从小到大，金容仙对自己只有笑脸和宠溺，她见不到别人说的金容仙的层层壁垒。

组织给金容仙专门特权可以不用一天到晚待在组织里，任务完成了回去报道一下就好。然后她就被金容仙带出组织跟着金容仙一块生活，可以说她的童年其实过的很好，跟别的小朋友一样，除了要出任务。

做她们这一行，为有钱有势的人办事。什么见不得人的事都干，杀人是基础，杀什么人怎么杀才是麻烦事。文星伊最害怕的是金容仙做任务时不苟言笑的脸，与人为善，只是因为戴着笑脸面具。

文星伊担心金容仙对她也是戴了副面具的，不过只要她装傻就当是金容仙待她是真的。

这一回文星伊其实已经做好了金容仙报复她的打算，错的是她而且离谱。但是金容仙不仅没有对她生气还救她，还安慰她让她冷静。

文星伊很自愧，做的过程里，她只有满足，后面的事情她那时完全没有考虑，结果就变成了现在这样。

2

房间里弥散着信息素交杂的味道，发情的高潮使得外泄的气息也无比浓厚。

“啊……”受到刺激的金容仙仰起头，一条光滑细腻的颈线射入文星伊的视野。

文星伊加快了进出的速度，架着金容仙的腿不肯放下：“放松一点，太紧了。”

她再放松也不可能顺畅接受alpha的进出，alpha的这个地方本来就不是拿来用的，改变了气味改变不了实质。

金容仙觉得自己绝对是疯了才那么放心回来这里，也不想想可能会遇上的状况：“啊哈……痛……”

文星伊这会耳朵里只有金容仙的声音，喘息，娇嗔，叫骂，还有纠缠摩擦的肢体。

金容仙第一次喊得这么大声，生理上受药物支配，做爱时身体都不像是自己的，但她还能感觉到自己因为药物下面都能自动分泌更多的体液去迎合。

文星伊比她更加不受控，她没来过易感期，对这些没有防预，加上没来的及贴抑制贴，本能直接苏醒。

一个被迫导致发情一个正好在发情，遇上了谁也逃不过天性。信息素撞上的那一刻一气呵成，文星伊alpha本能让她无师自通。

坚硬的性器死死顶在金容仙的体内，文星伊被金容仙转换成omega的信息素气味迷得七荤八素，拼命的要找到alpha已经半退化的生殖腔。

“啊……呃呵……嗯……”金容仙又疼又痒，她只干过别人从来没被人干过，这会儿她不知道怎么去缓解，只能像个处子茫然承受着另一个处子的莽撞。

当她发现文星伊失去理智想要在她身体里放结的时候才强逼着自己推开文星伊。

文星伊不满的咬上金容仙的腺体，这一下导致两个alpha信息素对撞，疼得金容仙瞬间清醒，也刺激到文星伊。

金容仙突然从床上坐起，自己刚刚又梦见了那天的事，发烧的时候也是，总会陆陆续续的梦见，这个回忆想忘都难忘。

还真是翻不了篇了是吧。

金容仙其实也没想过后果，反正自己中招已成事实  
倒不如找个办法解决就是，只是没想到对象是文星伊，让她觉得自己太不是个人。

alpha的第一次的对象是个alpha，她哪对得起组织对文星伊多年的栽培。

金容仙早就发现文星伊对自己的感情不一般，正想着怎么给掰扯回来，结果就……

“唉……”金容仙头疼地敲敲脑袋，咬腺体什么的她其实不在意，alpha没法给alpha记标，残余的信息素吃药消化就好，只是文星伊一把被她给带偏才是难办。

还有那个药……市面上根本就不允许存在的违禁药品，究竟是怎么流通的。不是人人都有能力去黑市通商，她们这个任务可能还会有后续。

嘟――嘟――

“喂？”金容仙接起手机，来电显示是她的上级。

“你要的药物化验报告出来了，它从来没有在市面出现过，像是新药，看成分应该专门给alpha用的，过来看看吧。”

“好，”金容仙挂了电话立马下床收拾东西。

文星伊听到动静从房间出来看着金容仙。

金容仙鞋都换好了还见文星伊一动不动，眼皮一抬就开口训道：“站那当雕塑啊？任务的尾没扫完赶紧跟上。”

文星伊闻言立马收拾好自己跟上金容仙。

――――未完待续――――


End file.
